Mitchie Torres
Mitchie Torres is a contestant on TV Stars Around the World. She is best remembered for her relatively under-the-radar gameplay and conflict with Tess Tyler over getting to the end of the game, referred to as the "Final Jam" by the two. In the first episode of the season, Beauty, Brains, and Talent, Mitchie met Tess and quickly became her mortal enemy, arguing with her over who would make the "Final Jam", as referred to by the two of them uniquely. Mitchie remained strong despite being bullied by Tess, and argued that she did not have to be so rude to her just because she was afraid of being eliminated by her. Later on in the week, Mitchie revealed to Kathy that her mother was the president of a music company located in China, which Tess overheard. Wanting to get a connection to the music industry, Tess inducted Mitchie into the "It Girls" alliance, consisting of the two, Tiffany, Farrah, and Kelly. At elimination, the It Girls voted out GOPTeens as their first strategic attack in the game. In episode two, A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, Tess, the Captain, decided to take the game to China. There, Mitchie and Tess bonded over their adventures as they discovered where Mitchie's mother works. However, after being told she was going to be unable to meet her, Tess became irate and argued with Mitchie about making it to the end of the game. Tess announced that Mitchie was kicked out of the It Girls, which ended with her receiving several votes at elimination. However, she was saved, as the vote went against Britney instead. In the third episode, Fairytale Princess Residing Over the Pits of Hell, Mitchie became the Captain of the week after winning the Captain's Competition. In the VIP competition, Mitchie was unable to secure her advantage in the game, alarming her. In the "Overboard" Captain's Event, she chose to cast Farrah overboard, ultimately granting her immunity but removing her ability to vote. Mitchie remained mostly quiet this episode, only briefly arguing with Tess. At elimination, she voted to eliminate Junpei. Moments of Poetic Justice, episode four, had Mitchie become the victim once again in Tess's bullying scandal. Mitchie ultimately won the Captain's Competition again, securing her confidence in the game. However, once again, Mitchie was unable to secure VIP status or find her advantage, resulting in her confidence falling once more. In the Captain's Event, Mitchie chose for Kelly, Tess, and Adele to compete in "Sinking Ship" where Tess ultimately won the ability to vote twice. Mitchie talked with Tess about potentially blindsiding Farrah. Tess agreed, and in a confessional, Mitchie called it a moment of poetic justice that Farrah would be targeted by Tess, who was officially doing Mitchie's dirty work. Despite being her bully, Mitchie was manipulating Tess. At elimination, Farrah was cancelled, resulting in Mitchie's plan working. In'' Something Borrowed, Something New'', episode five, the It Girls officially collapsed, all because Tess called the alliance off after noticing Mitchie and Tiffany were becoming close allies. After losing the Captain's Competition and VIP competition, Mitchie feared Tess's wrath against her, ultimately resulting in her being chosen for the Captain's Competition, "Shipwrecked". Mitchie failed, losing her ability to vote at elimination, now leaving her at Tess's mercy. Seeing Kelly as a bigger threat however, Mitchie was spared for the round. Episode six, Take This Ship Back to New York, had Mitchie remain mostly quiet while Tiffany and Emerald painted themselves as bigger threats in the game. After Tiffany used her Immunity Pass to steal MVP status, and after she stole Emerald's ability to vote at elimination, Emerald was doomed for elimination, leaving Mitchie's ally in the game. In the finale, The Final Jam, Mitchie and Tess were discovered to have been in a pre-game alliance by the remainder of Tiffany, Adele, and Kathy. However, just after this revelation, Tess used her two Immunity Passes on herself and Mitchie to guarantee both of them a spot in the final four. After Kathy was eliminated by straws, the target became Tiffany. Mitchie planned on taking Tess to the end to show her up at the so-called "Final Jam", but after Tiffany won the VIP competition, Mitchie saw her goal somewhat complicated. With Adele eliminated, Mitchie and Tess focused on beating each other out on the final VIP competition. Tiffany ultimately won, and Tess attempted to bully her into keeping Mitchie and handing over her VIP status to Tess. This ultimately did not work, and Mitchie was the final person eliminated from the game. In the end, Mitchie voted for Tess to win because she respected her game. *Tess used an Immunity Pass on Mitchie to give her MVP status.